Eternity
by halfblooddistrict
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are living happily, until Percy catches her cheating on him. A few weeks later, Percy becomes king of the gods, and has to fight Khaos, the creator of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm sort of new at writing fanfiction, this is my first attempt, so criticize and critique my work as much as possible to help me out a little bit as I progress!**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy POV**

I woke up the next morning and looked over to the other side of the bed where Annabeth had been laying down. She wasn't there. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed, then I pulled open the drawer on my dresser and pulled out the ring I was planning on giving to Annabeth after I proposed. I put the ring in the pocket of my jacket. I walked into the bathroom. After turning the shower on, I went into the kitchen while waiting for the water to heat up.

My mother looked at me as I walked in and smiled. "You are a mess Perc. You look like a zombie. Go take a shower or something." She looked back down at the pancakes she was cooking.

I smiled back and turned to go take my shower.

After my shower, I put on a pair of jeans, an Abercrombie shirt, and my black Converse, then went into the kitchen.

I sat down and my mother immediately placed a couple of blue pancakes in front of me. "Thanks Mom. Where'd Annabeth go?" I asked.

She resumed cooking. "Oh, she went to the store to grab a couple things. She should be back soon."

I got up, grabbed my keys and my jacket, and then opened the door. "I'll be back Mom! I'm going to go get some coffee from Starbucks or something!" I called.

I ran to my car as fast as I could, trying to quickly get out of the snowy winter in Manhattan. A few minutes later, I pulled up to the Starbucks and walked in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some blonde hair.

_Annabeth? _She was sitting in the very back corner at a booth, her hands on someone's face, lips locked onto his.

I clenched my fists, trying to calm down. It didn't work. The water dispenser exploded all over the poor barista who was just trying to make a drink for someone. Annabeth and her 'friend' pulled away and looked over towards the barista.

_Will Solace. _That blonde-haired freak was making out with my girlfriend. But then again, my girlfriend had no problem kissing him right back. She had no problem with her legs being on top of his legs, one arm wrapped around her back, the other on her upper thigh.

_Deep breaths, Percy. Deep breaths. _I told myself until I looked back over. They were making out all over again. I rolled my eyes and rushed out of the store, the door slamming behind me with a thud. Annabeth didn't seem to notice, she was too engrossed with something else.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove immediately home. After almost breaking the door, my mom asked me what was wrong. I told her and she had no problem with packing up Annabeth's things, she even helped me.

After throwing everything into three boxes, we shoved them onto the porch, and saw her arriving with a couple bags of groceries in her arms. We slammed the door and waited for her to come in.

She smiled as she opened the door to the living room. "Hey Perc. Are we moving or something? There are boxes on the front porch." She called through the kitchen.

She sat down next to me and tried to cuddle up against me, but I pushed her away. "Get off me." When I looked at her, she looked a little hurt. I didn't care. She hurt me more.

I stood up and chuckled, but it was a dry chuckle. "I was going to propose Annabeth." I pulled out the ring and looked at it.

She gasped. I put my hand up to stop her. "I'm not moving Annabeth. You are. I want you out of here right now. Go live with your dad in San Francisco or something. You will _not _be able to come into my house and just use it as somewhere to stay near to your boyfriend."

Annabeth had a confused look on her face. "I-I don't understand. You are my boyfriend. Why would you want me to leave?"

"I loved you Annabeth." I sighed. "Do you know what love is? It is giving someone your heart and trusting them not to break it. I trusted you with mine. Whenever you gave it back to me, I at least hoped it be in better condition than it is now. It's broken, ripped to shreds, torn by you." I tried not to cry a little bit, but a tear managed to slip out.

She walked up to me and took my hands. "Percy, what are you talking about?"

I pulled my hands away. "I went to Starbucks to get you some coffee, since you woke up so early to get groceries…"

Her eyes widened. "The water…poor Barista…explosion…door slam…_Will._" She looked at me. "You made the water dispenser explode."

I nodded.

She sighed and grabbed her purse. "Well, thanks for letting me stay here, so that Will didn't have to come to San Francisco with me." She smirked. "Oh, Percy." I looked over at her, another tear slipping out. "You were too easy to play."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I guess a lot of you guys ended up liking it, surprisingly. Thank you for all of the reviews! Oh, and I'm sorry for making Annabeth so evil and for leaving you all with that huge cliffhanger! I forgot to mention in Chapter 1 that I will be trying to update this story every day for you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**Chapter 2 **

After a couple days of watching Doctor Who re-runs straight, I got a call from my dad, Poseidon.

I picked the phone up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Perc! I need you to get to Olympus ASAP. Bye!" He hung up.

I got up, turned on the shower, and waited for it to heat up. A few minutes later, I climbed in. I got out about fifteen minutes later and threw some jeans, a t-shirt, and my old Converse and drove to the Empire State Building immediately.

I walked into the elevator and the magical 100th floor button appeared. I pressed it, it glowed, and the elevator shot up impossibly fast. Once the elevator shot up, it knocked me off feet and I hit my butt on the ground. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. I got up with a loud grunt and walked through the doors.

My dad walked towards me as soon as he heard the ding. He was wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals.

"Ah, Percy. How are you, son?" He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and led me into Olympus.

I told him about Annabeth, how I was planning on proposing to her, her and Will…

When I finished telling my dad the story, we walked into the building.

"Percy!" A thunderous voice boomed throughout the hallways.

I looked around. _Zeus? _Suddenly, the other ten gods appeared on their thrones. My dad and Zeus appeared on them shortly after.

Zeus looked down at me. "Percy Jackson. We are gathered here today," he gestured around the room at the other gods sitting around him. "To anoint you as king of the gods." He smiled.

My jaw dropped. "K-King of the gods? You mean, I'd be immortal, super powerful, and stuff like that?"

Zeus nodded. "You would take my place as head of the gods."

I looked around, speechless. "Wait, why are you all doing this?"

Zeus looked at Athena and she shrunk down to her normal height and walked over to me. "Because, if a mortal, or immortal for that matter, defeats Kronos, they are to be anointed as king of the gods. It is written in all of the most ancient books of ours." She looked at me. "What do you say, Perseus Jackson?"

After looking around the room a little, I looked back at Athena. Her stormy gray eyes reminded me a lot of Annabeth's…

_Annabeth._ "Sure. I'll do it. I will be king of the gods."

They all shrunk down to their normal sizes and formed a line with Zeus at the front. He touched his index and middle fingers on my temples and I felt a little dizzy once he removed them. All of the others did the same, with me getting weaker the further along the line. Zeus went back to the end of the line and touched my temples.

"See you soon, Lord Perseus Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry the last one was so short! I had a party to get to, and they didn't have wi-fi. Plus I was supposed to 'socialize'. *Shudders* I hate socializing. One of my friends read this fanfiction and she got super mad at me for totally ruining Percabeth, so if you hate me for that, I'm really sorry! Anyways, this chapter should be a little bit longer than usual because I am bored.**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up and looked around to see Artemis leaning over me and smirking.

Artemis looked over at me. "You drool when you sleep." (See what I did there? Ouch, that hurt me…)

I sat up groggily. "Thanks." I looked around the room. "Where am I?" I asked her.

She looked over at her brother. "You are in the hospital at Olympus. You were out a few days longer than expected."

My eyes widened. "A few days?!" I asked.

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "Well, what do you expect? All of the gods gave some of their magic to you. Did you think your mortal body could hold that much power and not be weakened?"

I leaned back against the wall. "So why are you over here? Where's Apollo?"

She leaned back against the cot next to me. "Apollo had to go somewhere. He didn't say, but he put me on babysitting duty."

I sighed when I suddenly remembered – _I'm king of the gods._ "So how is Zeus handling the whole not-being-in-charge thing?" I asked her.

She smiled. "He keeps trying to order the other gods around, then he remembers he's not the king anymore."

I smile. That sounds just like Zeus. "How are things going at Camp Half-Blood?"

She made a wood block appear out of nowhere and started tossing it up in the air and catching it. "Why? Are you wondering if Annabeth is worried about you or if she feels bad for cheating on you? Because she isn't. She and Will have been making out nonstop ever since she left you." When saying the part about Annabeth and Will making out, she threw the wood block in the air and whipped out her dagger and stabbed straight through it as if she was mad. I could have sworn that hatred flashed through her eyes. She looked over at the hurt expression on my face. "I'm sorry. That was harsh. I shouldn't have said that."

I looked at the ground. "Well, you seem fine. I-I'm just going to go now." Artemis got up and hurried out of the hospital.

I sat up and pushed myself off the bed and got dressed with a snap of my fingers. I smiled to myself. _I could get used to this._ I left the hospital and walked around Olympus for a little bit before transporting myself to Camp Half-Blood.

While walking around the camp, people would walk past me and murmur to one another. They either found out that I was the king of the gods, or they knew about Annabeth and Will.

Gosh, every time I remember going into that Starbucks… My heart rips to shreds. Well, whatever is left of it anyway.

I started walking towards my cabin and I saw Annabeth and Will making out on the beach when a brilliant idea struck me.

I walked a little closer, and made the waves goes a little faster until a giant wave appeared. Annabeth and Will were so oblivious to the ominous wave approaching. Right before the wave hit the shoreline, I released the wave and it collapsed on top of them. I tried to stifle my laughter, but with no luck.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

I started walking towards Annabeth. "What the crap, Percy?" Annabeth asked, while water was dripping from her shirt and shorts.

I gave her a mock pout. "Aww, did wittle Annabeth not get enough time to make out with your boyfriend?"

Annabeth smirked. "Oh. I see what this is about. You're still mad about me cheating on you. It's not like we were serious, Percy."

I scoffed. "We weren't serious? We weren't serious. You know what, you're totally right. ME ABOUT TO PROPOSE TO YOU MEANS THAT WE WEREN'T SEROUS. Yeah, because everyone proposes at the early stages in the relationship."

People had begun to crowd around us when Annabeth slapped me. "Don't forget to put ice on your face." She smirked, thinking she had outsmarted me.

_Joke's on her. I am the king of the gods. _"You're right." I snapped my fingers and a bag of ice appeared in my hand. I pressed it up to my face.

"Annabeth, did you hear about the new king of the gods?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Who hasn't?"

I smiled. "Do you want to know who it is?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. I got up close to her face. "Me." I smiled at her reaction. Her cheeks lost all color and her jaw dropped. I walked over to Artemis and we transported out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I am so sorry that the past couple of chapters have been really crappy. Yesterday I had a party to go to, and it was midnight when I finished chapter three, so they both really sucked. Anyways, I will try to make this one a little bit better for you all! Don't forget to leave a review if you actually liked it or if you noticed there was something wrong! Speaking of something being wrong, if you noticed Artemis' name at the bottom of chapter three, I'm sorry. I had put her in it at the beginning of the beach scene with Percy, then took her out. I must have forgotten that last part. And, I accidentally typed the 100****th**** floor instead of 600****th****. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, I woke up to Artemis shaking me frantically.

"Percy! Percy! We need to go now." She kept looking at the door to my room as if someone or some_thing_ was going to come in at any moment.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed her hand, and transported into Olympus. We happened to land right next to Apollo.

He looked at our hands. "Ah, sis. Finally, you have decided to start dating someone!" He smirked as we pulled our hands away. I looked at Artemis and she was blushing.

Apollo shrugged. "Anyways, glad you could grab our king and get out of there before the monsters got to him."

I looked at him. "Where is my mom? Where's Paul? Are they okay?"

Apollo smiled. "Your mom and Paul are just fine. They're over there talking to your father." He gestured over to my mom introducing Paul to Poseidon. "There is one problem though." His smile faded. "You can no longer live in the mortal world. You may visit it, but you can't stay for more than five days."

"What? Why not?"

"Your scent is too powerful. We can teach you to mask it a little, but you won't be able to hold it for long."

I sighed. "Whatever." I looked over at Artemis. "Well, thanks." I did a little wave and walked toward my parents.

"-glad that Percy and his mother are happy to have you in their lives." I came over in the middle of the conversation.

"Hey, Dad." I have him a side hug, then I hugged Mom and Paul. "What are you guys talking about?"

Poseidon smiled. "We were just talking about how I am happy that Paul is taking good care of you and your mother."

Just as I was about to reply, a voice boomed throughout the building. "GODS! GODESSES! I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU. I WILL BE COMING TO DESTROY YOU AND CAMP HALF-BLOOD FOR MY REVENGE. I SHALL BE COMING BACK FROM TARTARUS ON DECEMBER 25TH. Farewell, I will see you soon." An evil laugh resounded after he finished speaking.

Suddenly, a few windows and doors exploded and there was fire all around us. I was knocked to the ground as the explosions happened and my vision was a little hazy. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I could see a woman walking towards Athena. The woman bound Athena in golden chains before she walked over to me. She leaned down and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then, she touched my temple and I blacked out.

I was the second to wake up, the first being Artemis. "Athena's gone." She told me.

I remembered the woman binding her in chains. "Yeah, I know. Wha-Who did that? Who was the loud voice that had been threatening us?"

She shrugged. "Sounds like Kronos to me, since you did kill him and steal his powers and all."

"But, how does he have enough strength to come back from Tartarus?" I asked her, looking around at the sleeping gods.

She shrugged again. "I have no clue."

Aphrodite and Apollo woke up and all four of us started to wake the others up.

"Okay," I clapped my hands. "Into the throne room. We have something to discuss." I lead everyone into the throne room, grew to my full height, and sat down on my throne.

I waited until everyone had sat down to start talking. "Now, as you all may know, Athena is missing. We need to find out who took her, and why. Does anyone have any information that may help us?"

"Well," Zeus started. "It sounded a lot like it might be Kronos considering you just killed him."

I looked at him. "Yeah, but where in the world would he be getting enough power to rise from Tartarus? I mean, I took it all, correct?"

Zeus looked down. "I guess you're right. You did take his power and he shouldn't be strong enough to rise from Tartarus yet."

"Yet?" I asked.

Zeus seemed to push the comment aside. "Yes, he will become more powerful over time, but it will take eons upon eons, not a month and a half." Zeus knit his eyebrows together. "He must be getting his power from another extremely powerful life force." He started to think out loud. "To do it in a month and a half would be virtually impossible. There is only one person that could do it. No, no, no, no… That's impossible. She's dead, most definitely dead. But… she's the only one that could do it…" Zeus looked at the other gods.

They couldn't hide the worried looks. They looked around and gulped.

"Who? Who could be giving him enough power to help him rise?"

Artemis looked at me. "The creator of everything. Khaos."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy with my birthday, my sister/aunt's birthday, my grandpa's birthday, and homework lately I have had no time to update! Sorry, again!**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**Chapter 5**

My jaw dropped. "B-But she's dead right?" I asked. "She died millennia ago. How could she be giving Kronos enough power to come back from Tartarus?"

Zeus shook his head. "She never died. She went into hiding. When she didn't come back for a couple hundred years, we thought she would never come back."

I sighed. "The girl must be working for her…" I murmured to myself.

Zeus looked at me with piercing eyes. "What girl, Percy? What are you talking about?"

"After the explosion, I was conscious a couple moments longer and I saw a girl." I replied.

Zeus looked at Poseidon then back to me. "Describe her."

I looked curiously between the two, but answered. "She was tall, nice body, dark brown hair that went to her waist. I couldn't really tell what her face looked like, but she was wearing black leather pants, a white tee shirt, combat boots, and a black leather jacket."

Zeus sighed again. "This is even worse than we thought." He looked back at Poseidon.

I hoped for a little smile from my dad, but he never smiled. "That," he paused, "was Odyne, goddess of pain, daughter of Nyx." He rubbed his temple as if remembering something. "She can inflict pain just by looking at you." He flinched. "If she is working with Khaos and Kronos, we have almost no chance of winning against them."

I clapped my hands together. "Well, thank you for your enthusiasm, dad, but there are twelve of us and three of them."

Artemis chuckled. "Are you serious right now? We have the goddess that created us, a titan that was created to destroy us, and some extra help. Our numbers hardly mean anything."

I looked at everyone. They still had worried looks on their faces and were nodding in agreement with Artemis. "Okay, well, anyways, Aphrodite I need you, Hestia, Hera, Ares, and Apollo to watch for the minor gods and see if Odyne found them first. Zeus, I need you and my dad to help Hephaestus fix any problems with Olympus. Hermes, I need you to get word to the wind gods while the others are looking for the minor gods." They all nodded and left to do their jobs.

Artemis walked up to me. "What about me? I can do something."

I smiled. "You can come with me." I grabbed her hand and teleported to Camp Half-Blood.

We appeared and I immediately pulled my hand away, desiring to not be turned to ashes. When I looked back at Artemis, I noticed something flash in her eyes when she looked at our hands. Want. She _wanted _me to hold her hand. _That's not possible. She is the maiden goddess. She doesn't like men._

I shrugged it off. Probably just the light or something. I walked to the Big House, Artemis following closely behind. Chiron walked out of the meeting room and welcomed us.

"Ah, Percy. Miss Artemis." He nodded at us. "What brings you two to Camp Half-Blood?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"It's a really long story, you see… Oly-" Artemis started before I cut her off.

"Khaos never died, she is helping Kronos rise from Tartarus, and Odyne is helping as well. Odyne came by yesterday and stole Athena, so we don't have her brains. Any suggestions?" I told him, summing it up as much as possible.

His jaw dropped. "Well, um, for the Athena problem, the next best thing to Athena is one of her children."

I smiled. "Great, I'll just go and get one of Annabeth's siblings then. I start to walk towards the door.

Chiron coughs. "Um, Percy. Annabeth's siblings are all with their mortal parents for the school year. Annabeth is the only Athena child here. Plus, by the sound of it, you need her pretty badly."

I sighed, knowing Chiron was right. We did need Annabeth badly, I just didn't want Annabeth to know how much we needed her. "You're right. Come on Artemis, let's go find Annabeth." I led her towards the Athena cabin.

Once we got there, I knocked on the door and turned looking around at the Camp. I noticed something blonde in the corner of my eye. I turned to my left and looked. Annabeth was pressed between the wall and Will, their lips almost inseparable. I tapped Artemis and we walked over there.

I coughed. "Ahem." Annabeth and Will looked at me, almost as if they didn't notice Artemis.

Annabeth straightened. "What do you want?"

"I just need to talk to you in private for a moment."

I walked to the middle of the camp with Annabeth behind me and Artemis behind her. "We need your help."

She scoffed. "_You _need _my _help?"

I sighed. "Annabeth. Obviously I do, otherwise I wouldn't even walk near you or your play thing, let alone talk to you."

She scoffed. "My play thing? Play thing, Percy? Will is not just a play thing. I love him." She scoffed again. "I would never help you, you jealous butthole."

She turned around to walk away, but she faced something unexpected.

Artemis had her bow out, an arrow already pulled back, the tip almost touching Annabeth's forehead. "Number one, you _will _help us. Number two, don't talk like that to Percy, you ungrateful jerk. Percy loved you with his whole heart and you took his love for granted. He trusted you and you betrayed him. Now, apologize before this arrow goes through your skull."

Annabeth's grey eyes became wider than space. "S-Sorry P-P-Percy." She stammered.

Artemis pulled her arrow back and put the arrow back. Artemis blushed madly, her sky blue eyes directed at the ground. She walked towards the lake.

I watched her, my gaze transfixed as she pulled her long, dark hair down from her ponytail.

Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face until I looked back at her. "The maiden goddess? Really? I didn't know that I made you that desperate." She shrugged. "Anyways, what did you want my help with?"

I briefly described what was going on and she immediately ran to her cabin and got to work. I shrugged and walked over to Artemis.


	6. Note

**Hey guys! **_**Eternity **_**hasn't been getting as many reviews or views in general, so I think that people are starting to grow tired or are just bored of it so I'm planning on deleting it later. Tell me if you think I should delete it and write something new, or continue on with it in the review section. Bye!**

**xx Kaelyn xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry I haven't been updating! I have been busy with finals and Christmas shopping and all of that crap so, yeah. I have come up with a schedule so that I will hopefully update more instead of ditching it for weeks. Oh, and everyone told me to keep the story, so I thank you all who gave it such amazing reviews! But remember, if you don't like something, just say so. I am always looking for someone to critique my work! Don't forget to review! I love you all! The schedule is down below:**

**Sunday: update**

**Monday:off**

**Tuesday: update**

**Wednesday: off**

**Thursday: update**

**Friday: off**

**Saturday: update**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**PERCY POV**

I walked up and stood next to Artemis. "Uh, what was that back there?"

She blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Back there with Annabeth, you forcing her to apologize… Does any of that ring a bell?" I smiled at her.

She looked back at me and shrugged. "Well, I was just defending my king." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

I shook my head. "No. Not at all, it's just, it seemed a little more than just defending me. I mean, do you usually blush this badly when you were defending Zeus?"

She looked down. "Uh, I was just nervous. That's all."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Huh. Nervous, eh? You were nervous that an unarmed Athena child would try to hurt a hunting, _immortal_, goddess such as yourself? Hmm."

She looked at me and got right in my face. "What are you suggesting?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, nothing."

She pulled back. "Well, let's go see what this Annabeth has figured out."

We walked up to the Athena cabin and as I went to knock, Artemis walked in front of me and opened the door. "Annabeth! What have you figured out so far?"

Annabeth looked up at us. "Well, they said Khaos never died, correct?"

Artemis and I both nod. "Yeah, and?"

"Well, what has been sustaining her? What _could_ possibly be able to keep the goddess of creation alive for millennia?"

I look between Artemis and Annabeth. "I-I don't know." I looked at Artemis for an explanation.

She looked back at me, worry in her eyes. "Gods and goddesses are able to live for millennia without any sustenance. But once it reaches a certain point, they will start to die. They need something to feed off of, some powerful life force, something as powerful as…" She stopped mid-sentence.

I look at her. "What?"

She looked up at me. "Something as powerful as the gods."

My eyes widened. Odyne was taking gods and goddesses to Khaos down in Tartarus so that Khaos could feed off of their power.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am following my schedule, today I am updating. Whoop whoop. Okay, I know it's not exciting that I'm updating, but oh well. Anyways, don't forget to comment what you think or to just critique my work or random stuff like that. Ily all! P.S. Emma, if you read this, my dad took my phone away so if you need to reach me, email me or message me.**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**Percy POV**

I saw Artemis looking at me with something in her eyes I had never even dreamt of seeing. Fear. She looked back at Annabeth. "Okay, well, let us know if you find anything else." Annabeth nodded, and for once, I saw some true sadness in her stormy grey eyes.

Artemis nodded curtly and walked off. As I turned to follow her, Annabeth grabbed my hand. I turned towards her.

"Hey, um, stay safe." She whispered and let go of my hand. She sat back at her desk, biting her lip.

I looked back at her, then at the ground. "Yeah, uh, okay." I walked out and followed Artemis.

She looked up at me. "Uh, hey. You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked down. "It's not like the titan born to destroy the gods or the goddess that created the gods is trying to kill me." She half-smiled at him.

I chuckled and looked down as well. "Yeah, I'm not feeling so wonderful right now either, I mean, I just became king of the gods and a few days later, Khaos is rising to try and defeat me."

She smiled. "I'm sorry. You have way bigger problems than I do. You've got to take charge of all of the gods. I need to stop wallowing in my self pity."

Before I could reply, Chiron walked up to us. "The gods have sent an Iris-message. They need you."

Artemis and I followed Chiron back into the big house and saw the gods looking at each other nervously.

"Ah, Percy. We regret to inform you that Odyne has taken Poseidon." Zeus said nonchalantly as he tried to hide the fear that could not only be heard, but seen in his slighty trembling body.

I covered my mouth. "Wh-What happened?"

Before Zeus could reply, Aphrodite stepped in front of Zeus. "Odyne tried to take me, but Poseidon stood up and claimed that there would be more power from him since he was one of the Big Three. Odyne decided to take him instead. We need to find him quickly though. The last time any of us saw him, he was in bad shape."

I nodded. "Okay. Is that it?"

Zeus moved Aphrodite out of the way. "Well, there is one more thing. There has been a prophecy that was told only to the king of the gods, me. The person that told me this prophecy told me to never, ever, tell anyone else until Khaos was rising again. Now, I am going to send it to you telepathically. No one is allowed to hear this prophecy, Percy. Do you understand? People will taunt you many times over, but you mustn't tell."

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my mind. "_Percy? Percy, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes." _I replied. I had no idea I could do that.

"_Okay, here it goes:_

_The reign of Khaos will be never ending_

_Unless you can find a warrior befitting._

_The warrior must choose between_

_The survival of the world or_

_Love everlasting."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for that super crappy prophecy. Poetry is **_**NOT **_**one of my strong suits. Anyways, sorry for updating so late. I went to a movie with my dad called **_**The Imitation Game.**_** It was an amazing movie, and I highly recommend it. Plus, it had one of my favorite actors, ever, Benedict Cumberbatch. Anyways, don't forget to review and critique my chapters and stuff, so, yeah.**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**Chapter 9**

**Artemis POV (Yeah, I know, totally new)**

As soon as Percy collapsed, I found myself at his side before my mind even started to think about what had just happened. A few seconds after shaking him, he woke up, breathing heavily. I immediately pulled away to give him some space.

"Percy, are you all right? What happened?" I asked.

He looked over at me, then at Zeus, then back at me. "Nothing, Zeus just gave me a prophecy."

I raised an eyebrow. "It couldn't be told out loud? You had to put him in a five-second coma to telepathically communicate a few words?"

Percy shrugged and Zeus looked at her strangely. "Obviously."

Suddenly, a voice appeared in her mind. "_Why do you care so much?"_ It was Apollo.

"_It's not that I care, it's that I don't understand why he had to put him in a mini-coma."_

When I looked at Apollo, he was smirking slightly. "_Geez, sis. Whenever you like a guy, you had to make it the king of the gods?"_

I glared at Apollo. "_Why would I have feelings towards him? He is my leader."_

"_I don't know. Ask yourself that question."_

After he said that, I could feel him leave my mind, as if he were standing inside of it. I looked over at Percy who was talking and laughing with Chiron. As if he could feel me looking at him, he returned my gaze and smiled. I bit my lip slightly and looked at the ground.

Was I really developing feelings for him?

**Percy POV**

As I was talking to Chiron, I could feel Artemis' gaze on me, so I returned the look and even smiled, just to see what would happen. To my surprise, she looked down, biting her lip, a slight blush rose on her cheeks. I looked down and smiled to myself as well. I look up again and see Annabeth standing in the corner, glaring at Artemis. The glare was so intense, I, the king of the gods, wanted to shrivel up and hide myself from Annabeth. Annabeth stormed out of the room.

I looked over at Artemis who had appeared to change form. She went from a fifteen year old girl, to a nineteen year old one. The breath in my throat hitched slightly. She looked absolutely stunning.

Her long, midnight black hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging from their roots, flat against her skin, complimenting her perfectly. She looked over at me, her silver eyes as beautiful as ever. She walked over to us.

"You okay there, Percy?" She smiled slightly. "You look like you either saw the most horrifying thing ever, or possibly the most beautiful."

"It was the latter." I mumbled, just quiet enough that she couldn't hear me. I cleared my throat. "Oh, um it was nothing. You look different."

She blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah. I decided that I should give myself a new look." She looked down at her body, then looked at me. "Does it look bad?"

I shook my head. "No, no. You look stunning." I smiled.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Percy, you need to get on a plane to Greece. You need to go back to Tartarus."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm planning on making this chapter longer than the rest because my chapters haven't been very long lately, so yeah. Oh, and what do you think of Annabeth being jealous of Artemis's flirting with Percy?**

**xx Kaelyn xx**

**Chapter 10**

**Artemis POV**

I looked over at Percy. All of the blood drained from his face, making him look deathly pale.

I looked at Zeus. "He won't be alone, right? Me and Annabeth will be with him, right?"

Zeus nodded. "No more than three people can go. Yours and Percy's scents are quite strong, considering you're both gods. Therefore, Artemis, you will have to show Percy how to mask his scent."

I nodded and looked at Percy, who hadn't said anything. Percy looked over at me and I could see the fear in his eyes. I'm not quite sure, but I bet that the fear in my eyes mirrored his.

**Percy POV**

How was I going to do this? I was in Tartarus once before and I'm pretty sure I have PTSD or something like that because of it. Now, the gods expected me to go there again? Besides, the only thing that kept me going was Annabeth. I loved Annabeth, and I thought she had loved me back. Her love was the only thing keeping me alive. How could I do this without something like that?

I looked over at Artemis, the fear in her eyes matching mine.

I look up at Zeus. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you have learned how to mask your scent."

I smiled halfheartedly. "Well, Artemis and I have some practicing to do then. I will Iris-message you whenever we are leaving."

Zeus nodded and swiped his hand through the picture, cutting it off.

I looked at Artemis. "So when do we start?"

"Now."

Artemis and I walked to the beach, not saying a word to each other. She looked over at me once we arrived. "Okay, so, you have to use the Mist, obviously."

I nodded. "Okay, and what do I do with the Mist?"

"Well, you picture it in your mind, then picture it covering your entire body like a cloak."

I nodded and did as she said, getting it right on the first try. "I did it." I smiled.

She smiled and I walked up to her and hugged her. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth storm off angrily. I shrugged it off. It's her loss. I mean, it's not like Annabeth and I were serious. (See what I did there?)

**Annabeth POV**

As soon as I saw Percy and Artemis hugging, jealousy burned inside of me. Truth is, I never stopped loving Percy. It's just, Will and I were different. Percy and I had a committed relationship, we could always trust each other, count on one another. Will and I, we couldn't do that. I guess I just cheated on Percy with Will because I wanted something different.

The thing is, after Percy left me, a hole has been burned in my heart that can never be filled, except by Percy's love.

**Artemis POV**

While hugging Percy, I saw Annabeth glaring at me, then storming off. I don't even know why she would. She claimed she loved Will and that Will was all that she needed and stuff like that. When she glared at me, I could see the jealousy flash in her eyes. Then it hit me, she still loved Percy. I have no clue why she thought of me as taking Percy away from her though, I mean, Percy and I aren't a thing. I don't even know if I want to be a thing though. I've always had one rule, though. Never to date, kiss, marry, etc.

But then again, rules are made to be broken.


End file.
